What's This Feeling?
by Yuki no Tenchi
Summary: Chigusa's FEELING something, Rakan's upset and feverish, what do you believe is happening?:  YAOI, if you don't like don't read!


What's This Feeling?

Three days pasted since allowing Chigusa-san and Narushige-sama and his snake Koh to live in his home. Rakan, being a naturally kindhearted person, couldn't leave someone out in the cold, even if he were an alien. At least they kept him busy and interested. From the intruders and killer plants that would enter the garden, Rakan would hear them say that Chigusa was from the _Criminal clan,_ and that Narushige was a_ cursed child._ He couldn't understand what they said about Narushige, but he soon understood what they said about Chigusa. The burnette teen was in amazement. Chigusa was a killer and whenever injured, ribbons, the color of blood, would wrap around his wounds to heal. Even so, Rakan couldn't take it.

"It doesn't hurt, it's nothing," Chigusa claimed with a sly smile.

Rakan slapped him in the face and screamed out, "It's nothing? It's nothing! It's not _nothing_ to me!" He turned and ran back into the house, leaving a shocked Chigusa behind in his dust. Narushige looked down upon Chigusa with _no mercy_ written in his eye.

"Chigusa," he began slowly, "understand that Rakan-kun is of a different world, _this world_. I now know he isn't the prince in which we despise. He's a normal boy with an innocent heart. I know you may not know much of the word _pity_, but that's what he tried to give you." His long, luxurious sand colored hair bounced as he turned toward the hall Rakan had run down just moments ago. His snake Koh slowly slid after them.

Chigusa just quietly sat in the moss like grass, which was cut just hours before. The wind blew his pitch black hair across his face as he stood and walked into the house. The floor boards creaked as he stepped down the hallway through the last door at the very end.

Narushige held Rakan close and was whispering something in his ear. Rakan's knees barely hovered over the wooded floor and looked as though he would collapse any minute. He looked like a mother comforting a newborn babe. The poor child looked dazed. He seem to have been bruitily beaten by exhaustion and confusion.

Narushige, still speaking into Rakan's delicate ear, looked up at the shadowy Chigusa who entered silently like an assassin. He gently nudged Rakan at arms length and sat him on the floor. He looked in the teens cold, half-closed eyes.

"Chigusa's here, so I'm gonna leave, that way you two can talk."

The burnette said nothing, he didn't even seem to be breathing. His face was flush as if he taken in by illness and fever. He looked lifeless in Narushige's arms.

"Koh, let's go," he stood up, tripping over Rakan slightly.

"Why? What's going to happen? I kinda wanna stay and see what happens now," the white scaled snake said slyly as he wrapped around his masters shoulders.

"No, Koh, we need to give them their space," he said walking pass Chigusa and out the door leading away from the dark bedroom.

Being alone together was the weirdest of feelings. Silence. Pure silence. Rakan didn't speak, but his deadman eyes spilled tears steadily, quietly. No sobs escaped his throat.

Chigusa walked toward Rakan and stared dumbstruck. He'd never seen him like this. The young teen was always nice, interested, and smiling. He'd never even seen Rakan angry until moments before. _This boy is so..._

"I'm sorry," the teen said quietly, finally breaking the silence.

"About what," Chigusa asked.

"For slapping you."

"That's nothing."

"You always claim it's nothing, it's not _nothing_ to me. I worry about you. You scare me when you get injured and say 'it's nothing'." He looked at Chigusa, his eyes red and puffy. "I can't stand to see someone getting hurt in front of me, especially you!"

Chigusa pulled Rakan up by his foreman and held under his arm to keep him sturdy. He felt the teen's legs shake rapidly. Rakan's knees felt like giving out any moment.

Rakan turned his head as though disappointed in himself. "I'm fine," he claimed jurking slightly. "sorry."

_This boy..._ Chigusa thought to himself. He took his right hand index finger and wiped under the burnette's eyes. _He gives me this weird, warm, fluttery feeling. I never knew I still felt like this. I thought they disappeared. I'm somewhat happy but, what are these "feelings"?_

Rakan looked at the handsome man in front of him. "Chigusa-san," he began.

Whithout thinking, Chigusa bent down over Rakan and covered the teens mouth with his own. Rakan locked body up in complete shock, not understanding what was happening. Chigusa's tougne broke pass Rakan's teeth and rubbed against the roof and top of the teens tounge. Rakan was untrained and couldn't easily follow the man's lead, so Chigusa slowly danced around his tounge in order to give him a chance. Rakan closed his eyes and tried to mock the man's motion speed. Their tounges soon began to dance at one rythem, one beat, as hot breath and heavy gasps ran between them.

_What am I doing?_ They asked in their minds, not understanding but enjoying every moment.

Chigusa finished the last. long kiss by forcing his tounge down Rakan's throat, causing the burnette to moan and somewhat beg for more. He broke it off to allow the teen to breath, then Rakan fell into the man's arms.

"I'm... tired," the burnette gasped, slowly drifting off to slumber.

"I know," Chigusa whispered close to Rakan's ear, causing him to blush slightly.

The boy slept peacefully in the man's strong but gentle grasp. Chigusa smiled at his adorable face and thought, _What is it about him that makes me act as I did? Why him?_

Narushige started back toward the bedroom where he left Chigusa and Rakan-kun.

Koh rode on his shoulders and asked, "You think it was a good idea to leave them together?"

Narushige opened the door to see Rakan asleep in his bed with Chigusa leaning over him, holding his fragile hand.

"Awe, isn't that cute," the colored snake teased.

Narushige watched their chests rise and fall in unison as they quietly dreamed side-by-side. _I won't interupt this, for Rakan's sake._

"Lets leave them be, but remind me never to make a mistake like this again."

He closed the door gently behind him, leaving only the moonlight to shine through the window on the two young men in the bright glow of midnight.


End file.
